Родопсин
Заголовок ссылки Родопси́н (от — роза и — зрение; иногда в качестве синонима используют устаревшее название — зри́тельный пу́рпур) — группа зрительных пигментов, несколько различных по строению у разных видов животных (см. опсины). Содержится в палочках сетчатки глаза морских беспозвоночных, рыб, почти всех наземных позвоночных и человека. Относится к сложным белкам - хромопротеинам. * Модификации белка, свойственные различным биологическим видам, могут существенно различаться по структуре и молекулярной массе. Родопсин принадлежит к обширному семейству G-белоксопряжённых рецепторов (GPCR-рецепторов), названному так за механизм трансмембранной передачи сигнала, основанный на взаимодействии с внутриклеточными примембранными G-белками. Появление его пространственной структуры, полученной с высоким экспериментальным разрешением, является очень важным событием для биологии и медицины, поскольку родопсин как «родоначальник» семейства А GPCR-рецепторов является своего рода «моделью» структуры и функций множества других рецепторов, чрезвычайно интересных с фундаментальной и практической (фармакологической) точек зрения. Свое название родопсин получил за ярко-красный цвет (по-гречески rhodon — означает «розовый», a opsis — зрение). История открытия и исследований родопсина Пурпурная окраска клеток-палочек была обнаружена Генрихом Мюллером (Heinrich Müller) в 1851 году; он приписал её гемоглобину. Он извлек из глаза лягушки сетчатку; она оказалась розовато-пурпурной, но очень скоро обесцветилась. Это столь интересное наблюдение было забыто. В 1876 году Франц Болл (Franz Boll, 1876) из Римского университета выделил фоточувствительный пигмент из палочки сетчатки лягушки. Он обнаружил, что сетчатка лягушки чувствительна к свету, и после освещения меняет свою окраску на жёлтую, с последующим обесцвечиванием. Болл также продемонстрировал, что после некоторого времени пребывания в темноте сетчатка животных приобретает изначальную яркую окраску. Вилли Кюхне (Willy Kühne), физиолог из Германии, продолживший работы Франца Болла, определил, что пигмент, отвечающий за окраску сетчатки — это белок наружных сегментов палочек (НСП), и назвал его «зрительным пурпуром» (родопсином). Кюхне выделил родопсин из клеток пигментного эпителия сетчатки, сравнил спектроскопические свойства этого белка и препарата сетчатки. Он постулировал, что жёлтый и бесцветный продукты, образующиеся под действием света, химически различны, и заключил, что генерация сетчаткой электрических импульсов является следствием реакции на свет. В 1933 году строение и химические свойства родопсина были изучены Джорджем Уолдом (George Wald, 1950, 1959) и его коллегами по Гарвардскому университету, которые впервые выделили из препарата сетчатки вещество, первоначально идентифицированное как витамин А, что объяснило феномен «куриной слепоты» у пациентов с авитаминозом по этому каротиноиду (к тому времени еще мало было известно о биохимической роли витаминов). Позже оказалось, что кофактором является ретиналь — соответствующий витамину А (ацетату ретинола) альдегид. Уолд и коллеги продемонстрировали, что ретиналь, добавленный в темноте к обесцвеченному родопсину, способен восстанавливать «свежий» пигмент, причём этим действием обладает только 11-цис-изомер. Они открыли, что родопсин состоит из двух компонентов — бесцветного белка, называемого опсином или жёлтым пигментом и 11-цис-ретиналя, ковалентно связанного хромофора каротиноидной природы, акцептирующего свет. В 1967 году Уолд получил Нобелевскую премию по физиологии и медицине «за исследования в области физиологии и биохимии зрения», а также за открытие биохимической роли витамина А (см. Нобелевская речь Уолда, 1967, на англ. языке). Полная аминокислотная последовательность родопсина была определена в 1982 году в Институте биоорганической химии АН СССР Ю. А. Овчинниковым и сотр. 3 и несколько позже подтверждена анализом структурного гена родопсина Д. Хоггнесом и Дж. Натансом в США. Было показано, что в последовательности родопсина длиной 348 аминокислотных остатков присутствует семь протяжённых участков, состоящих из неполярных аминокислотных остатков, образующих трансмембранные (ТМ) α-спирали, соединенные вне- и внутриклеточными участками-«петлями». При этом N-конец находится во внеклеточной области, а C-конец — в цитоплазматической. Такая топология рецептора была подтверждена ограниченным протеолизом белка в составе нативной мембраны, обработкой моноклональными антителами и химической модификацией проникающими и непроникающими агентами. Также было установлено место прикрепления кофактора: ретиналь связывается альдиминной связью с остатком ЛИЗ-296, находящимся в седьмой (последней) ТМ α-спирали. Пространственная структура родопсина долго не поддавалась изучению «прямыми» методами, рентгеноструктурным анализом (РСА) и спектроскопией ядерного магнитного резонанса (ЯМР). В то время как атомная структура другого мембранного белка, со схожей семиспиральной топологией (бактериородопсин) была определена Гендерсоном и сотр. еще в 1990-м году, структура зрительного родопсина высокого разрешения оставалась неизвестной до 2000 года. Структура молекулы родопсинов (перенос фрагмента молекулы) родопсина]] Родопсины микроорганизмов Родопсины млекопитающих Функции родопсина Под действием света светочувствительный зрительный пигмент изменяется и один из промежуточных продуктов его превращения непосредственно ответствен за возникновение зрительного возбуждения. Зрительные пигменты, содержащиеся в наружном сегменте фоторецепторной клетки, представляют собой сложные окрашенные белки (хромопротеиды). Та их часть, которая поглощает видимый свет, и называется хромофором. Это химическое соединение — альдегид витамина А, или ретиналь. Белок зрительных пигментов, с которыми связан ретиналь, называется опсином. При поглощении кванта света (фотона) хромофорная группа белка (11-цис-ретиналь) изомеризуется в транс-форму. Возбуждение зрительного нерва происходит при фотолитическом разложении родопсина за счёт изменения ионного транспорта в фоторецепторе. Впоследствии родопсин восстанавливается (регенерирует) в результате синтеза 11-цис-ретиналя и опсина или в процессе синтеза новых дисков наружного слоя сетчатки. Родопсин относится к суперсемейству трансмембранных рецепторов GPCR (рецепторов, связанных с G-белками). При поглощении света конформация белковой части родопсина меняется, и он активирует G-белок трансдуцин, который активирует фермент цГМФ-фосфодиэстеразу. В результате активации этого фермента в клетке падает концентрация цГМФ и закрываются цГМФ-зависимые натриевые каналы. Так как ионы натрия постоянно выкачиваются из клетки АТФ-азой, концентрация ионов натрия внутри клетки падает, что вызывает её гиперполяризацию. В результате фоторецептор выделяет меньше тормозного медиатора глутамата, и в биполярной нервной клетке, которая «растормаживается», возникают нервные импульсы. Спектр поглощения родопсина thumb|260px|Рис. 1. Спектры поглощения [[Родопсина]] Специфический спектр поглощения зрительного пигмента определяется как свойствами хромофора и опсина, так и характером химической связи между ними (подробнее об этом см. обзор: Островский М. А., Федорович С. Е., Голубев И. Н., 1967, Биофизика, 12 : 877.). Этот спектр имеет два максимума — один в ультрафиолетовой области (278 нм.), обусловленный опсином, и другой — в видимой области (около 500 нм.), - поглощение хромофора рис. 1. Превращение при действии света зрительного пигмента до конечного стабильного продукта состоит из ряда очень быстрых промежуточных стадий. Исследуя спектры поглощения промежуточных продуктов в экстрактах родопсина при низких температурах, при которых эти продукты стабильны, удалось подробно описать весь процесс обесцвечивания зрительного пигментаHubbard R., Bownds D., Yoshizawa T., 1965. Cold Spring Harbor Symp. Biol., 30 : 301.. На Рис.1, кривая 1, паказан ‎спектр поглощения родопсина, содержащий три основные полосы: *'α' — (500 нм), *'β' — (350 нм), *'γ' — (280 нм). Полосы α '— (500 нм) и 'β — (350 нм) относятся к области поглощения хромоформной группы. Полоса γ''' — (280 нм) — относится к группе поглощения ароматических аминокислот белка — триптофана, тирозина и фенилаланина. Так '''α-полоса в спектре поглощения родопсина расположена на графике кривой палочкового сумеречного видения (зрения) с предельной величиной в зоне лучей сине-зелёной области спектра (т.е. 500нм). Это благодаря высокой фоточувствительности родопсина (ответная реакции выхода сигнала происходит при воздействии квантового фотосигнала величиной в 0,67).http://library.biophys.msu.ru/PDF/3353.pdf На Рис. 1 показаны спектры поглощения родопсина лягушки Rana temporaria в дигитониновом экстракте. Видны два максимума поглощения в видимой (500 нм.) и ультрафиолетовой (280 нм.) области. График 1 — родопсин (восстановленный пигмент); 2 — индикатор жёлтый (обесцвеченный пигмент). По оси абсцисс — длина волны (λ); по оси ординат — оптическая плотность (D). В хрусталике глаза и тканях сетчатки существует пигмент типа меланина, анологичный тому, что содержится в коже. Он имеет желтоватый или коричневый оттенок и служит для того, чтобы предотвратить попадание определённой части световой энергии, в особенности коротковолновой энергии, на сетчатку. При этом он является светофильтром отсекающим губительную для тканей и рецепторов УФ область спектраDeane B. Judd and Gunter Wyszecki, Color in business? science and industry, New York/London/Sydney/Toronto, 1975..Д. Джадд, Г. Вышецки, Цвет в науке и технике, Изд. "мир", Москва 1978г., стр 25.. Поэтому, при достаточном для различения цветов уровне освещения, максимум чувствительности палочки (в которой содержится родопсин) находится не в ультрафиолетовой, а в синей части спектра. В живом глазу наряду с разложением зрительного пигмента, естественно, постоянно идёт процесс его регенерации (ресинтеза). При темновой адаптации этот процесс заканчивается только тогда, когда весь свободный опсин соединился с ретиналем. АН СССР, объединённый научный совет «физиология человека и животных», Физиология сенсорных систем. Ч. 1. Физиология зрения. 1971 г., Издательство «Наука», Ленинградское отделение. Стр. 94 - 101 Дневное и ночное зрение Из спектров поглощения родопсина видно, что восстановленный родопсин (при слабом «сумеречном» освещении) отвечает за ночное зрение, а при дневном «цветовом зрении» (ярком освещении) разлагается и максимум его чувствительности смещается в синюю область. Это наглядно показывает известный Эффект Пуркинье.Ричард Филлипс Фейнман. Фейнмановские Лекции по Физике, том № 3, гл. 35 (Цветовое зрение), стр. 157.. При достаточном освещении палочка работает совместно с колбочкой, являясь приёмником синей области спектра. С. Д. Ременко, «Цвет и зрение», «Картеа Молдовеняскэ», Кишинёв, 1982 г.. Полное восстановление родопсина у человека (в темноте или при слабом освещении) занимает около 30 минут; в течении всего этого периода чувствительность нашего «сумеречного зрения» постепенно увеличивается, достигая максимума. Литература На русском языке * Страйер Л., Биохимия. пер. с англ., т. 3, М., 1985, с. 340-348 * Абдулаев, Нажмутин Гаджимагомедович. Родопсины: структура и функции. Автореф. д.х.н., М., 1985 На английском языке * N. N. Vsevolodov. Biomolecular electronics: an introduction via photosensitive proteins * Ovchinnikov Yu. А., "FEES letters", 1982, v. 148(2), p. 179-191 * Applebury M., Hargrave P., "Visual Res.", 1986, v. 26 (12), p. 1881-1895 * Shichida Y., "Photobio-chemistry and Photobiophysics", 1986, v. 13 (3), p. 287-307 * Pugh E., Cobbs W., "Visual Res.", 1986, v. 26 (10), p. 1613-1643 * Bennett N.. Sitaramayya A., "Biochemistry", 1988, v. 27 (5), p. 1710-1715 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} См. также *Теории цветового зрения *Палочки (сетчатка глаза) *эффект Пуркинье Ссылки Внешние ссылки На русском языке На английском языке * The Rhodopsin Protein * Photoisomerization of rhodopsin, animation. * Rhodopsin and the eye, summary with pictures. * - Calculated spatial positions of rhodopsin-like proteins in membrane * Category:G-протеинсвязывающие рецепторы Category:Пигменты Category:Глаз Категория:Зрительные пигменты Category:G-протеинсвязывающие рецепторы Category:Пигменты Category:Глаз Category:G-протеинсвязывающие рецепторы Category:Пигменты Category:Глаз